ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine (Total Drama)
Jasmine, labeled The Australian Outback Girl, was a tritagonist on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. She is voiced by Katie Bergin. Personality Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist. She can "make the oddest scraps useful, find water in unlikely places and make shelter at a moment’s notice." She is quick to take charge and can seem commandeering. However, she actually has a big heart underneath her tough exterior. She is kind to anyone who shows her respect, and can be quite encouraging, motherly, and loyal. She has also been shown to be stubborn, holding a grudge for a substantial amount of time. According to Jasmine herself, people are intimidated by her for both her bossiness and her height. She does not take pride in her stature and attitude, constantly worrying about how she comes across to others. Her ability to make friends has also been hindered by this. As displayed in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Jasmine will not place the prize money over her closest relationships even if she has been angered by them. Trivia References *Jasmine's character is said to be inspired by Bindi Irwin and Angus MacGyver. Comparisons *She, Alejandro, Justin, DJ, and Eva are the only contestants confirmed to be born in another country. In her case, she is from Australia. *Jasmine shares many similarities with Manitoba Smith. **They are both always shown wearing fedora hats. **Both are expert wilderness survivalists. **Both have Australian accents. **Both are rather authoritative in personality. **Both are a reference or have been used to reference Indiana Jones. **Both are partially inspired by members of the Irwin family; Manitoba by Steve and Jasmine by his daughter, Bindi. **Jasmine's audition tape also features Manitoba's theme music, of a didgeridoo, playing in the background. *Jasmine is the tallest contestant of the third generation, and also the second tallest contestant in Total Drama after mutated Dakota. *She is the third contestant to assume their elimination and attempt to leave the competition prior to the official elimination announcement. The first was Gwen in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon and the second was Cameron in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. *Jasmine is one of thirteen contestants never to be voted out normally, the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Max, Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. *Jasmine, along with Leonard and Shawn, are the first contestants of the third generation to step foot on Pahkitew Island. *Jasmine is one of the six female contestants to have more than one boy attracted to her, the others being Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, and Anne Maria. *She is one of three contestants known to own a cat, with the others being Topher and Heather. In this case, her cat's name is Whiskers and he has an aggressive personality. *Jasmine is one of three characters that are claustrophobic, the others being Gwen and Josee. Miscellaneous *She shares the same name as a friend of Leshawna's seen in her video message clip from home. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Australian Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines Category:Characters who have a pet Category:Black hair Category:Characters voiced by Katie Bergin Category:Floating Salmon Category:Characters with hats